Project Prismbeam
Project Prismbeam is a classified technology research and development program devoted to the creation, innovation, and expansion of plasmafusion and laser technology. It was initiated by Strebor Ekaj after the governments of Espinthela and Eulumia found documents and files regarding Soviette experiments and theories dealing with lasers in several scattered Soviette vaults. Since 2004, when Project Prismbeam began, the initiative has spawned several major advancements laser-based and plasma-based technology, such as the Zircon Mirror Laser Defense System, laser weaponry, and laser-based tools. The Project The first major breakthrough that Project Prismbeam made was in 2010 with a high-powered concentration of a plasmafusion laser that is potent enough to dematerialize matter it comes in contact with. The scale and potency of the laser increased with new tests, until in 2014, when a satellite was launched into orbit and successfully destroyed a mock drone with precise accuracy. After the process was perfected, six satellites were launched into space above the continent of Avarice in 2017, thus marking the beginning of the Zircon Mirror Laser Defense System. In 2021, Project Prismbeam aided the design and construction of an experimental stealth jet referred to as the XS-101 Sonderonne. The program designed a special laser cannon on the back of the jet, and its ability and power was similar to a scaled-down Zircon Mirror laser satellite. The first prototype of the XS-101 Sonderonne, dubbed Moira, was tested in combat by a Legionnaire International ace pilot nicknamed Iconoclastes during the Callovan War, where it excelled in its abilities -- both flight agility and laser capabilities. A special initiative was personally headed by Strebor Ekaj, beginning in 2030, with the design of the Antecreedal Longarm -- a handheld plasma discharge weapon. The first prototype was created in 2032 and was named Rapture. The second prototype, Damnation, was completed in 2035. Both prototypes currently belong to Strebor Ekaj and are gold-plated. During the designing of the second prototype of the Antecreedal Longarm, a laser-capabilities firearm with a higher rate of fire was being designed, beginnning in 2034. This firearm later came to be known as a Phantasm Repeater, a laser rifle. In 2043, select Legionnaire mercs were chosen to use the Phantasm Repeater during missions and combat to test its full potential and efficiency. The availability of the Phantasm Repeater expanded in early 2047, when several high-ranking Concordian commandos were chosen by the Harbian Eclipse Agency to also wield the experimental laser-weapon. JT498.png|The X-2 Prismcannon bursting into flames after a botched test JT496.png|The X-4 Prismcannon powering up JT489.png|The X-4 Prismcannon being deployed from the underbelly of a Groundbreaker-class Aership From 2038 to 2048, a new class of Harbian aership was designed and experimented on by a coalition of Project Prismbeam Research Committee, Harbitros North Engineering, and Mancer Aeronautics. Whereas the last two designed the aership, itself -- Project Prismbeam was responsible for the creation of an efficient, reliable superlaser cannon that could be easily deployed from the underbelly of the aership. From 2043 until 2047, the X-series Prismcannon was designed. Through a number of prototypes, the official and fullproof version -- X-4 Prismcannon -- was completed and added to the aership's armament. In 2048, the appropriately titled Groundbreaker-class Aership began official production. Beginning in 2057, Project Prismbeam was expanded into the Alpha-Dawn Megaindustrial Conglomerate -- an umbrella corporation led by Harbian multibillionaire Lucas Endswood. With the aid of two of his very own companies, the science research company Casanovus Incorporated and the firearms manufacturer Endswood Ordnance, a new handheld laser weapon has been developed. Beginning early tests and experimentsin 2059, the Eos-I Beam Rifle was invented. In 2070, Casanovus Incorporated began research into creating weapons and technologies based on particles other than photons and ions. In 2071, the first Norceyn-P1 Gyrorifle was created, becoming the second plasma weapon in history. It was designed partially by Omniverge Multinational -- the new technologies corporation founded by the Prismbeam physicist Toby Everson. The Eos-II beam rifle was also created in the same year by Alpha-Dawn. By 2077, Casanovus Incorporated made a breakthrough in its research of weapons based on other particles. Rather than weaponize plasma or light, Casanovus began work on creating weaponization of electromagnetism with tau particles. The research and experiments paid off, as the XB-81 Tau Accelerator became a fully functioning tau weapon in 2081. In 2079, the Project Prismbeam labs in the Carmine Valley Research Centre were looted by former employee Wendel Crayton and his brother Sid Crayton. Over two dozen separate pieces of laser and plasma technology were stolen, and seven Carmine Valley security guards were killed. Due to this event, Project Prismbeam demanded construction of its own private facility. The facility was completed in 2082, and shortly thereafter all labs in other facilities and locations were removed and brought to the new, permanent location. In Fall of 2082, Project Prismbeam discovered the graviton particle -- the particle that is responsible for gravity. Shortly thereafter, Prismbeam signed a long-lasting contract with Omniverge Multinational to develop new technologies from the graviton. In 2096, Omniverge and Project Prismbeam, with aid from the Harbian Eclipse Agency, developed the first gravity manipulation device, the OV-96 Gravity Well Engine. Category:Avarice Category:Programs Category:Corporate Programs Category:Project Prismbeam